As electronic apparatuses become more prevalent and more pervasive in society, users of electronic apparatus have become increasing reliant upon their electronic apparatus. For example, a user of an electronic apparatus may utilize the electronic apparatus for purposes relating to navigation, scheduling, entertainment, communication, and/or the like. In many circumstances, it may be desirable to ensure that a user of an electronic apparatus is in possession of the electronic apparatus.